


Nothing can stop the summertime blues

by Reddie_obssesed



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Child Abuse, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stan Uris, Georgie is ALIVE, Meat loaf is the teacher Mr Aday, Multi, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Schools out and the summer has just begun for the losers except this time there is no Pennywise to get in the way of things and the losers can just have fun and be normal kids





	1. Of summer breaks and secret crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there guys so here is something new that I thought up the other day it is based off of ain't no cure for the summertime blues (except maybe you) by writerfox which I can't seem to find, so if anyone knows where to find it please tell me it'll be greatly appreciated enjoy

Richie Tozier sat at the back of Mr Aday's English class for his last period of the day, Mike, Stan and Bill were also in this class but the four of them had been spread out across the room 

Mr Aday wasn't stupid he knew what they would be getting up to, He may be a bit slow but he certainly isn't stupid

Another fewer seconds went by before the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the lesson and the end of school for the summer, Richie jumped up and walked over to the back of the line with Bill, Mike and Stan

Just as he was about to leave the room he heard Mr Aday call his name

"Tozier"

Richie turned around "Yes sir?"

"Take a seat"

Richie cautiously took a seat on the table closest to Mr Aday 

"Richie I wanted to take this moment to talk to you"

"About what sir?"

"Well I'm worried about you"

"Why sir?"

"Because sometimes you turn up to school with bruises or black eyes or a split lip"

"It's nothing sir really"

"Richie I have to ask, are your parents abusing you?"

Richie sat there not making any sound, what should he say? Should he tell Mr Aday what's going on? His parents would murder him if he told anyone or not care at all probably the latter

"No they're not sir"

"Would you tell me if they are?"

"Yes sir"

"Richie you can trust me ok?"

"Ok"

"Good, now I wont keep you any longer run along and have a good summer"

"Thank you sir you too"

"Thank you Richie"

Richie bounded out of the classroom to find his friends, he eventually found them on the steps outside the school all six of them

Ben had his arm around Bev's shoulders (ever since they got together they've made multiple public displays of affection) 

Richie walked on over and grabbed Eddie from behind and rubbed Eddie's head with his fist

"How ya doing Eddie spaghetti"

Eddie managed to free himself from Richie's grasp "don't do that I hate it when you do that and don't call me Eddie spaghetti"

"Aw but you love it Eddie it's what makes you so chugalicous" 

Eddie rolled his eyes and tutted causing Richie to smile, God he loved this boy more than he could put down in words

Bill sighed and said "I-if you two are d-done messing a-around with each o-other than can we g-go home p-please?"

The seven of them started walking the streets of Derry, life felt good school was out and the losers were all together, what could go wrong?

One by one the losers cut down until only Richie and Eddie were walking 

"Ya know Eddie I think this summer is gonna be a good one"

"Yeah me too"

They stopped at Eddie's house and bid their goodbyes, Richie watched Eddie until he went inside, then started his own way home

Life looked good, oh yes life was good and so is the summer


	2. Of slurred words and broken bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie runs away from home after being abused by his parents

Richie walked home with a smile on his lips, this summer may just be a good one not just that but the best one ever

He arrived at the Tozier household and walked up the driveway to the front door, he looked at the house for a second and wished he didn't have to go in, Richie took a deep breathe and walked in the front door prepared for anything that his parents were going to do.

Richie stood in the hall, this was odd he couldn't hear or see his parents

As he made his way to the stairs a shout came out from the living room 

"Richard get in here"

Richie groaned, why did they have to be awake right now? Nonetheless he walked into the living room and stood in the doorway 

"Yes"

"Richard what is this?" His father asked holding up his diary that contained thoughts about Eddie

"Nothing"

"If it's nothing then why are there so many things about that Kaspbrak boy?"

"It's not mine"

"Oh really not yours? Then why was it in your room under your bed?" 

His father was practically yelling now

"Someone must have put it there it's not mine"

Richie's mother who had been sprawled out on the sofa suddenly jumped in on the conversation, clearly very drunk

"Richard get the fuck outta thish houssh I'm not having a faggot for a sshun"

"Fine I will fuck you both, your both abusive assholes who deserve to rot in jail" Richie yelled whilst moving back into the hallway

"Oh you've crossed the line now boy" his father angrily said picking up a bottle

As Richie turned to leave he felt something hit his head and shatter making a ringing in his ear and causing blood to drip down his face, his father had thrown a bottle at him

His mother then picked up a bottle and did the same thing, except this one missed and hit the wall behind him, his father picked up another and threw it hitting Richie's legs, pretty soon they were both chucking bottles and hurling insults

When the last bottle was thrown Richie bolted out of the house and into the shed in the garden, he grabbed his bike and wheeled it out, then jumped on it and rode away from his house

~  
Richie cycled angrily around dairy with blood getting in his left eye from where the first bottle had hit him

He knew that he couldn't go back home over again, he'd get beaten to a pulp if he ever went back there

Richie pulled up to a nearby curve and thought of where he could go next

Bill? No too far, Mike? Nearly out of Derry, Ben? Probably with Bev, Stan? He'd get angry and say why didn't you fight back, Eddie yes that's right Eddie lives around here somewhere

If Richie went to Eddie's house then he would get cleaned up and would crawl into bed with Eddie, yes that is where he will go

Richie pushed his bike off the curve and started cycling in the direction of Eddie's house (at least what he thought was the direction of Eddie's house) the houses and buildings all looked so similar

Richie was now going a little too fast as he rounded the next corner looking for Eddie's house, God this was a stupid idea cycling at night with blood staining the vision in one of your eyes good job Tozier

As he prepared to turn into the next block Richie went a little bit too far and hit the pavement at the end of the road, sending him and the bike flying

As Richie landed in the woodland behind the streets a sharp crack was heard when his leg hit the ground, but Richie didn't have time to worry about that as he started painfully rolling down hill hitting bushes, branches and anything else in his way

As he landed at the bottom of the hill Richie's vision was slightly blurred but he could see enough to witness the bike coming down and landing on top of him knocking him out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one sees the losers searching for Richie and things are revealed between him and Eddie


	3. Of worried friends and desperate searches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers search for Richie

Eddie awoke the next morning to the phone in his room ringing, he picked it up and answered "hello?"

"E-Eddie"

"Oh hey Bill"

"Hi are y-you still m-meeting us t-today?"

"Yeah of course, what time?"

"About one h-hour from n-now"

"Ok see you then Bill"

"See you then E-Eddie"

Eddie hung up and climbed out of bed, he begrudgingly got ready then headed down stairs to see his mother who sat in the living room

"Morning Ma" 

"Good morning Eddie bear how're you?"

"I'm ok"

"That's good"

"Ma do you mind if I hang out with my friends today?"

"I thought it was our day today Eddie"

"Please Ma please"

"Fine ok but take your medication and be back before dark ok?"

"Ok momma"

"I'll see you later Eddie bear"

"See you later mom"

As Eddie turned to leave his mother once more called out to him "Eddie"

"Yes mommy?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Eddie walked over to his mother and placed a sweet kiss in her forehead before turning on his heel and running out the door and down to the barrens

~  
"Where could he be?" Stan was frantic now Richie was about an hour late and everyone was starting to get a little worried

"Calm down Stan maybe he got held up"

"Y-Yeah Mike's r-right this is R-Richie were t-talking about"

"Yeah yeah I guess your right" Stan said sitting on a nearby log

They waited for a further twenty minutes before Bev had the idea to go to his house and see what's up, that is where the losers stood now outside the Tozier residence as Wentworth Tozier opened the door 

"What do you kids want"

"Hello mr Tozier" Eddie spoke up "is Richie in"

"Uh I don't know hang on a sec, Maggie where's Richard?"

"I don't know Went close the door it's freezing"

"Oh well he's not here better luck next time"

"Bu-" Eddie was cut off as the door slammed in his face but not before he noticed all the broken glass on the floor in the hallway

"Did any of you guys see that?"

"See w-what Eddie?"

"The broken glass on the floor"

"Oh god, you don't think?"

"Yes I do Stan, we need to find him now"

The losers split into twos without arguing Ben and Bev, Bill and Stan and Eddie and Mike

The pairs all split off in different directions to find Richie, if he was injured he needed to be found soon

~  
Richie awoke trapped under a bicycle in a woodland just behind a row of houses near the barrens, he had no idea how he got here but he was covered in cuts and bruises and could hardly see, on top of that his glasses were broken

As Richie pulled the bike off him and sat up it all came flooding back the argument, the throwing of the bottles, the diary, trying to find Eddie's house and going arse over tip into the brush

Richie looked down at his right leg and noticed that it was broken "Great going Tozier, now how are you gonna get outta here?" 

Richie winced in pain as he slowly lifted himself up off the ground into a standing position against the tree, Eddie would be furious If he could see him now

Richie hobbled over to the tree opposite him, in it was he tree house that the losers had built last summer, if he could get up there he would be alright

He finally managed to lift himself into the treehouse and sat next to the entrance, he had nearly fallen a few times but he had hung on tight

Richie couldn't fight anymore to sleep as he slowly drifted off, the losers would find him, wouldn't they?

~  
Richie awoke to the sound of someone shouting his name, Eddie? Could it be? 

Richie looked out the door and sure enough there was Eddie and Mike running and looking for him, Richie tried to shout but he couldn't his voice was to hoarse 

Mike looked down and noticed Richie's bike on the ground

"Eddie"

"Yeah Mike?"

"Look at this"

"Oh my god it's Richie's bike"

"That means that he's got to be around here somewhere"

Richie finally managed to yell "Eddie" who then looked up and yelled back "Richie"

The two smiled at each other for a few seconds before Eddie said

"Richie can you get down from there?"

"I can try"

"C'mon I'll catch you"

Richie swung his legs out and slowly started to ascend from the treehouse, however he soon lost his footing on the ladder and fell off landing on top of Eddie blacking out

~  
Richie awoke for the third time that day, except this time he was in the spare bedroom in Bill's house with Eddie leaning over him

"Eddie"

"Hi Richie"

"How'd I get here?"

"Once you fell on me, Mike and I lifted you up then carried you here and called Bill informing him to tell the rest of the losers"

"Where are they?"

"Downstairs"

Richie looked at himself and noticed that all his wounds and broken leg had been cleaned and bandaged up

"Eddie did you do this?"

"Yeah I did"

"Thank you"

Eddie blushed and Richie smiled at him wanting nothing more than to pull him close and kiss him, he then noticed Eddie yawning 

"Tired eds?"

"Yeah"

"Wanna jump in? I'll move up"

"Are you sure Rich?"

"Yeah come on"

"Ok if you insist" 

Richie moved up in the bed then lifted up the duvet so Eddie could climb in next to him, Eddie lay with his back right up against Richie who snaked his arm across Eddie's stomach

"Thank you Eddie, for everything"

"That's ok Rich" Eddie yawned back

Within mere seconds Eddie fell asleep in Richie's arms, Richie decided he would too but before doing so he whispered "I love you spaghetti" into Eddie's hair then drifted off to sleep

Richie knew that as long as Eddie were here with him he'd be ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, updates may be a bit delayed now as I'm back at school but don't worry more will come
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos as it makes my day


	4. Of revealed crushes and pharmacy visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie tells Eddie that he loves him then Eddie goes to pick up medical supplies for Richie

Eddie awoke in Richie's arms, he turned his head to realise that Richie was still asleep and had his face buried in Eddie's neck

"Richie?"

"Hmm"

"Wake up Richie"

"Uh why?"

"Because it's morning"

"But I just wanna lay here and snuggle with you"

"I know Richie and I want that too but we have to get you some medical supplies"

"Uh fine"

Richie sat up and thought to himself "it's now or never Richie tell him how you feel" Richie breathed in and out before turning to Eddie who was now out of bed

"Eddie?"

"Yeah Richie"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Richie were best friends you can tell me anything"

"Well......um.......I.......like you"

"Well I should hope so"

"No I mean as in a I wanna kiss you and hold hands with you and grow old and die with you kinda way"

"Oh"

Richie and Eddie stared at each other for a while neither of them speaking a word untill Richie finally said

"Um forget I said anything ok, I'll go downstairs"

Richie got up to leave but Eddie grabbed his wrist and set him back down on the bed, man that kind was strong

"Richie"

"Yes?"

"I like you that way too"

"Really Eddie?"

"Yeah Richie and I have for a while but I just didn't want to tell you"

"I love you spaghetti head"

"I love you too trashmouth"

Richie than pulled Eddie close and smashed his lips against the smaller boys, they stayed that way for a while violently kissing each other like there was no tomorrow until Stan walked in

"Oh dear...I'm sorry....I'll...um...I'll come back later"

Stan closed the door and Richie and Eddie laughed once they heard his footsteps retreat down the stairs

"Do you think we should apologise for scaring him for life?"

"Nah eds he'll get over it"

"Well if your sure"

Richie pulled Eddie in for another sloppy make out session before Eddie spoke up

"Well I've got to go and get your medical supplies"

"When will you be back?"

"I won't be too long"

"I'll be waiting for you baby"

"I'll miss you"

They kissed quickly once more before Eddie left the room to head off to mister Keene's pharmacy 

~  
Bill and Eddie walked into the pharmacy whilst Mike waited outside with the bikes

"S-So you and R-Richie are a t-thing now huh?" Bill asked as they browsed the shelves

"Yes we are"

"I-I'm happy for the t-two of y-you"

"Thank you Bill, maybe it'll be you and Stan next"

"W-What are you I-insinuating?"

"Bill we all know the way you feel about Stan so just ask him out already"

"D-Do you r-really think I h-have a c-chance"

"Of course I do Bill"

"T-Thanks E-Eddie"

"No problem Bill"

Once they got everything they needed Bill and Eddie went over to the till but Mr Keene wasn't there however Mr Aday was waiting in the pickup line, he turned and saw them

"Hello Denbrough, Kaspbrak how are you?"

"Very good sir, yourself?"

"Can't complain too much however the wife has come down with the flu"

"Oh sorry to hear that"

"Yeah it'll pass she's a strong woman, you don't seem to good yourself" he said gesturing to the supplies Eddie was holding

"Oh i-it's for R-Richie he f-fell of his b-bike" Bill spoke for the first time in the conversation 

"Oh right I see send him my regards"

"I w-will sir"

Mr Keene then appeared out of the back room with a bottle of pills "Meat loaf?" He called

Mr Aday sighed and rolled his eyes then said "right here" and walked up to the counter collecting the pills and paying, as he walked past the boys Bill asked him

"Why'd he call you m-meatloaf?"

"It was my nickname as a child, although some people still insist on calling me it"

"Ah r-right" Bill said holding back a smirk

"If you call me that in lesson I'll send you to detention Denbrough" he said smiling 

"O-ok sir"

"Anyway I must be off enjoy your summer boys"

Bill and Eddie both waved him off then went up to the counter to pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last ones it was just a filler really 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos either way


	5. Of helping hands and shared secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie fixes Richie up whilst Bill confesses to Stan

Bill, Eddie and Mike started the ride back to Bill's house after everything had been purchased from the pharmacy 

Once arriving back at Bill's, Eddie raced upstairs with everything to see to Richie whilst Bill decided to confess his feelings to Stan

Bill wondered into the living room where the rest of the losers were and said 

"S-Stan could I t-talk to you in the k-kitchen please?"

"Sure Bill"

As Stan got up and left the room with Bill Mike Ben and Bev all shared knowing glances at each other 

Once arriving in the kitchen Bill closed the door then turned to face Stan

"S-Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um I've g-got something I n-need to t-tell you"

"Sure buddy what is it?"

"Well....its....not exactly easy f-for me to s-say"

"Hey Bill it's ok I won't judge you"

"W-Well I l-like you"

"Really?"

"Yeah I do"

"Why me?"

"Your so c-caring and you h-have your little l-love for b-birds and your r-really cute"

"You think so?"

"Y-yeah"

"Well ok then"

"I'm s-sorry"

"Don't be Bill" 

"Why?"

"Cause I like you too"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" 

The two smiled at each other before Bill walked over to Stan and said "I'm g-going to k-kiss you n-now"

Bill quickly gave Stan a quick peck on the lips to which Stan said 

"Us that the best you got?"

Before Bill could react though Stan wrapped his arms around Bill's back and started kissing him passionately, when they broke apart both boys whispered "I love you"

~  
Upstairs Eddie was cleaning and patching up the various cuts and bruises that Richie had sustained from his fall, Richie watched delightfully and said 

"You look so cute from here spaghetti man"

"Shut up and let me concentrate"

"Ooh kinky"

"Richie I will end you right here if you don't stop"

"Ok ok"

When Eddie was done he glanced up at Richie who was now intently staring at him through his large coke bottle glasses

"Why don't you take a picture Rich it'll last longer"

"Oh Eddie believe me I'd love too"

"Oh I bet you would"

"Could I take some nude photos of you my dear?"

"Absolutely not Richie"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because why would you need pictures when you have the real thing?"

Richie immediately took off his glasses and beckoned Eddie over, when he did Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and started violently kissing him

The two of them rolled on the bed hands everywhere trying to get enough off each other, After several minutes of rough kissing the two parted lips red raw from extreme making out

Eddie climbed into the bed next to Richie and pulled the duvet over the top of them whilst Richie slid his arm around Eddie's back and pulled him closer not wanting to let go

"We should do this more often Eds?"

"What?"

"Sleep together"

"Sign me up for that"

"Oh I will believe me I will"

"Love you Rich"

"Love you too spaghetti man"

Richie placed a kiss to Eddie's hair and settled down next to him, all he needed in the world was right here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to update but I just couldn't think what to write for this chapter I'm still not 100% happy with it but oh well what're gonna do? At least we've finally got our Stenbrough 
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my day


	6. Of summer fun and declarations of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers have fun in the barrens then Richie tells Eddie just how much he loves him

Three days passed since the incident and life was getting a whole lot better for the losers, Richie's parents didn't change at all but that was expected, Stan and Bill were out to the whole group as well as Richie and Edie leaving Mike the odd one out

The losers were at the barrens playing in the river and just generally doing what kids do in the 1960s 

The group then sat on the side to eat lunch that Bill's mum had packed for them, as they ate Bill looked at the river and had a thought

"D-Do you t-think if we b-built a damn we c-could block up the b-barrens?"

Stan laughed as he cuddled up to his boyfriend "do you even know how to build a damn babe?"

"N-No"

Ben thought for a second before smiling and saying "I do" 

Richie who had Eddie cuddled up in his lap smirked and spoke in his upper class Brit voice "and how old chap do we do that?"

"Well you take some logs and lay em out flat like the bread of a sandwich, then you put other logs on it in the same way and tie em together"

Bev smiled admiringly and said "let's give it a try"

The seven of them wasted no time in gathering up logs that were scattered around the barrens and set them up

One by one they lay the logs out in the water next to and on top of each other 

Mike took some string out of his bag that he had managed to take from his grandfather and helped Ben and Bill to tie all of the logs together

"It looks great guys"

"I-It s-sure does"

"I bet we could flood the whole barrens if we wanted to"

"Why not the whole of Derry?"

"Beep beep Richie"

The losers stood there for a while admiring their handy work before Richie cupped some water and splashed it at Eddie

"Hey no fair"

"Oh mighty spaghetti whatever shall I do to escape your wrath?"

"Don't call me that Richie"

"Try and stop me"

Eddie splashed Richie back who then continued to splash him whilst at the same time splashed Ben who tried to splash him back but ended up splashing Stan

Eventually it turned into an all out splash war between the losers completely drenching each other in river water

When they got bored they all got out and dried off before playing more games such as hide and seek and It (ha see what I did there)

When it came time to leave the seven off them reluctantly got dressed and started to head out of the barrens

Mike went the separate way to his farm, whilst Ben and Bev headed over to Ben's house, with Stan and Bill going over to Bill's and Eddie and Richie heading off to Eddie's house

The seven of them promised to meet up tomorrow before bidding their farewells

~  
As Eddie entered his bedroom after finally sweet talking his mother out of grounding him for being out so late Richie was sat on Eddie's bed

Eddie had made Richie come in through the window because he didn't want Sonia to see him here

"Hey Rich"

"Hey spaghetti"

"Don't call me that"

"You love it"

"I do not"

"You love me"

"Yeah, yeah I do"

"Thought so"

"So what do we do now Richie?"

"We can make wild passionate love"

"No, well not yet anyway but we can make out"

"Sounds good to me"

Eddie walked over to Richie who met him halfway, Richie picked Eddie up with little effort and threw him onto the bed, then got on too off him kissing him passionately 

"Richie" Eddie moaned tugging at Richie's hair

"I love it when you say my name like that" Richie purred in between breathes.

Richie worked his way down to Eddie's neck where he bit and sucked hickeys onto Eddie's neck as Eddie continued to moan lowly

Eddie pulled Richie's head back up and crashed their lips together again, Richie worked his hands down to Eddie's ass giving it a firm squeeze, Eddie yelped into Richie's lips

"Woah there eds calm down"

"Didn't expect it"

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yeah"

The two continued to kiss more violently and passionately for a while before breaking apart due to tiredness and lack of air

The two then lay out on Eddie's bed and Richie started to spoon Eddie

"Did you enjoy that spaghetti man?"

"Hell yeah Richie"

Richie smiled and pressed a kiss yo Eddie's neck where several large purple bruises were beginning to form

"Can't wait to see how these look on you tomorrow" 

"I bet you can't" 

"I love you Eddie, I really do and I want to move away with you and live in a nice home in California or something and grow old and die with you"

"I'd like that too Richie, I'd like that very much"

"I thought you would"

"Goodnight Richie"

"Goodnight spaghetti man"

"Love you" 

"Love you too"

Eddie switched off the light and pulled the duvet up then fell asleep in Richie's arms

This was definitely the best summer ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for the long absence but here is the next chapter hope you enjoy, I also apologise if the recent chapters are lacking I'm struggling with it
> 
> Here's a playlist I made of songs that remind me of the It miniseries https://open.spotify.com/user/cameronjhope/playlist/083cSYkH3pYW8NKvwiEBCZ?si=rbnfmuhWS12rVaibpuXWtg


	7. Of coming out and leaving home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie decides to finally go back to his mother and tell her the truth

"Oh god why am I here?" This is what was going through Eddie's head as he stood outside the door to his home with Richie

When they got up that morning Ricgie had told Eddie that he needed to go back home and tell his mother everything to which Eddie had put up an argument but reluctantly ended up agreeing

Eddie held Richie's hand as he held let out a breath and walked into his home with his boyfriend in tow 

No sooner had they got in however Sonia Kaspbrak came out of the living room and ran over to Eddie hugging him and crying whilst completely ignoring Richie

"Oh Eddie bear where have you been these past two days?"

"At Bills Ma" 

"Oh Eddie why didn't you come back I was worried sick I almost called the police"

"I was fine Ma"

She then turned her attention to Richie and her face became a stone cold glare

"And why is he here?"

"Thats partly something I need to tell you"

"Oh dear Eddie what have you done?" 

"Nothing Ma" 

"Then what do you need to tell me?"

"Ma I'm ....I'm gay...I like boys and Richie is.....Richie is my boyfriend"

A look of shear terror and disgust washed over Mrs Kasprak's face

"Eddie that's not true"

"It is Ma"

"No it can't be my son is not a faggot"

"I am Ma"

"Eddie we can get you fixed"

"No mom I'm gay and Richie is my boyfriend and if you don't like it then that's too bad" 

Sonia looked shocked for a second before pulling a straight face and saying

"Well if that's the way you choose to live then I have no son"

Eddie couldn't believe what he was hearing 

"Ma please-"

"No Eddie I don't want a fag like you in my house"

"But Ma-"

"No Eddie I want you out"

"Ma-"

"GET OUT!!!"

Eddie fell onto his knees and was reduced to a crying blubbering mess on the floor, Richie stepped forward and put his hands on his boyfriends shoulders and looking venomously at Mrs Kaspbrak 

"How could you, what kind of a mother are you?"

"One who knows what's best"

"Your a fucking psycho is what you are"

"You corrupted my Eddie mr Tozier I don't have to take anything from you you'll just hurt him"

"I won't fucking hurt him, I love Eddie with all my heart and I'd never do anything to upset him" 

"That's probably how your father was before he-"

Mrs Kaspbrak didn't get to finish her sentence as she was interrupted by a punch to her face sending her flying backwards onto the floor

Richie whilst shaking his stinging buckles picked Eddie up and took him out of the house of that she-devil 

"Eds are you ok?"

"No I'm not Richie I'm not fucking ok"

"Don't worry eds I'm here for you and I'll never hurt or leave you I love you so so much"

"I love you too Richie more than I can say"

Richie pulled Eddie tight into a hug and soon both boys were crying together stood outside of the Kaspbrak residence 

"Eddie Bill told me earlier because of what happened with my parents I'm more than welcome to stay in his basement"

"That's nice but what does it have to do with anything"

"I was going to ask will you come stay with me?"

"Live with you in Bills basement? But don't they have enough kids?"

"Yeah but Georgie isn't back from summer camp untill the summer actually ends"

"Oh then yes yes I will"

"I thought you'd say yes"

"I never wanna leave you Rich your the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Likewise spaghetti"

Eddie pulled Richie into a deep kiss, several people started too stare but they didn't care they had each other

When Richie pulled away he smiled at Eddie and said 

"Now that we're pretty much out to the whole town lets go home"

"Sure Rich, let's go home"

The two boys then linked hands and turned away from the home of Sonia Kaspbrak and toward their real home, the Denbrough household 

Sure they attracted many looks on the way but neither of them gave a shit 

Right now they didn't have a care in the world, all that mattered to them was each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah what a rush, sorry for the long wait but I had to really wrack my brains to get this one out but I hope you enjoyed
> 
> I may also add Georgie in a little later what do you think?
> 
> Also I finally watched the new IT and I really enjoyed it(but not as much as the original)


	8. Of moving house and loving partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie move in with Bill and Stan

Bill and Stan lay on the couch in the Denbrough living room, when Stan had come out to his parents two days ago they had kicked him out so he went to live with Bill

Stan lay across Bill's lap as he played with Stan's curls

"I love you Bill"

"I-I love you t-too Stan"

"I'm not being a burden am I?"

"N-No not at all"

"You sure?"

"S-Stan you could n-never be a burden to me"

"I love you Bill"

"L-Love you too"

Stan grabbed the back of Bill's neck and kissed him passionately, the two rolled around for a bit before Stan ended up sitting on top of Bill

"Isn't Georgie back today"

"Yeah"

"Does he know about us?"

"Y-Yes mom t-told him"

"Ok"

"Also Richie is going to live with us, in the basement"

"Fuck me how will I cope?"

"Y-You'll have t-to or E-Eddie will k-kill you if you h-hurt him"

"Well I'll have to be extra careful then"

Bill laughed and the two of them kissed some more untill the door opened and the sound of someone running in filled the house

"Billy, Billy" Georgie yelled running into his brothers arms

"Georgie I m-missed you"

"I missed you to Billy"

"Did you h-have fun?"

"Uh huh"

"Good"

"Mommy told me you and Stanny are boyfriend now"

"That we are Georgie" Stan said stepping forward "that we are"

"Yay I love you both your my favourites"

The two older boys blushed at this as Georgie kissed both of their cheeks and ran upstairs to unpack his stuff

"I love that kid"

"He loves you too you know"

"Yeah I know"

They kissed once more standing in the hallway, how had life gotten so good?

~  
Eddie and Richie turned the corner onto Bill's road and walked down to the Denbrough house

Richie held Eddie close because he was still dealing with what had just happened

"You ok eds?"

"Yeah rich I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I love you you know"

"I love you too"

The two walked up to Bill's house then up the porch stopping just in front of the door

"Ready to start our new life together spaghetti man?"

"Yes and don't call me that"

"Whatever you say eds"

"Richie"

"Ok I'm sorry"

"No come here"

Richie did so and Eddie grabbed him and implanted a fierce kiss onto Richie's lips and slid his tongue over them

"Now your forgiven"

"I love you so fucking much eds"

"I should hope so"

The two then opened the door and stepped inside the Denbrough household, Bill and Stan both came out of the living room to greet them

"H-Hey there I g-guess Eddie's living h-here too"

"You bet ya big Bill"

"Christ Tozier how'd ya pull that?"

"None of your business Stan the man"

The four of them smiled at each other before they walked forward and met each other in the middle of the hall and engaged in a group hug

"W-welcome home guys"

"Thanks Bill" the other three chimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter and I'm sorry to end it like this but I cannot do anymore as I've run out of ideas but I hope you loved it just the same
> 
> I have a new multi chapters story coming up so look out for it


End file.
